Kyle Chandler
Kyle Chandler est un acteur américain né le 17 septembre 1965 à Buffalo (état de New York). Biographie Il passa les onze premières années de sa vie à Chicago, avant de déménager en Géorgie, où il obtint son diplôme en art dramatique. Il vit en Californie avec sa femme Katherine qui est scénariste, et leurs filles Sydney et Sawyer. Carrière En 1996, il reçoit un Saturn Award du meilleur acteur de télévision pour son rôle de Gary Hobson, le personnage principal de Demain à la une. Il a également joué dans L'Enfer du devoir, Homefront, Le Monde de Joan, et The Lyon's Den, Bruce Baxter dans le King Kong de Peter Jackson, a fait une apparition dans Grey's Anatomy dans le rôle d'un démineur (en 2006). Kyle Chandler a tenu entre 2006 et 2011 le rôle principal de la série de la NBC, Friday Night Lights tirée du film du même nom, dans laquelle il incarnait le coach Eric Taylor, entraîneur des Dillon Panthers. En 2011, Kyle figure au casting du film de J. J. Abrams, Super 8. Après de nombreux « seconds rôles » au cinéma (Argo, Zero Dark Thirty, Broken City, Le Loup de Wall Street, ...), il figure au casting du projet de série télévisée The Vatican de Ridley Scott. Mais l'épisode pilote ne sera pas jugé concluant par la chaine Showtime en 2013. En 2015 il est à l'affiche de la dernière série des créateurs de Damages, Bloodline, diffusée sur Netflix. Filmographie Cinéma *''Sidney Hall'' (2017) *''Manchester by the sea'' (2016) : Joe Chandler *''Carol'' (2015) : Harge Aird *''Le loup de Wall Street (The Wolf of Wall Street)'' (2013) : Patrick Denham *''The Naughty List'' (2013) *''The Spectacular Now'' (2013) *''Broken City'' (2013) : Paul Andrews *''A Monsterous Holiday'' (2013) *''Zero Dark Thirty'' (2012) : Joseph Bradley *''Argo'' (2012) : Hamilton Jordan *''Super 8'' (2011) : Jackson Jack Lamb *''Morning'' (2010) : L'homme d'affaires *''Le jour où la Terre s'arrêta (The Day the Earth Stood Still)'' (2008) : John Driscoll *''Le Royaume (The Kingdom)'' (2007) : Francis Manner *''King Kong'' (2005) : Bruce Baxter *''Angel's Dance'' (1999) : Tony Greco *''Les hommes de l'ombre (Mulholland Falls)'' (1996) : Capitaine *''Sleep, Baby, Sleep'' (1995) *''The Color of Evening'' (1994) : John *''Pure Country'' (1992) : Buddy Jackson Télévision *''Bloodline'' (2015) : John Rayburn *''Robot Chicken'' (2011-2014) *''American Dad!'' (2014) *''The Vatican'' (2013) (épisode pilote uniquement) : le cardinal Thomas Duffy) *''Friday Night Lights'' (2006-2011) : Coach Eric Taylor *''King of the Hill'' (2008) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2006-2007) : Dylan Young *''Lies and the Wives We Tell Them To'' (2005) : Cooper *''Capital City'' (2004) : Mac McGinty *''Pancho Villa (And Starring Pancho Villa as Himself)'' (2003) : Raoul Walsh *''The Lyon's Den'' (2003) : Grant Rashton *''On ne vit qu'une fois (One Life to Live)'' (1990-2003) : Joey *''What About Joan'' (2000-2001) : Tony Jake Evans *''Demain à la une (Early Edition)'' (1996-2000) : Gary Hobson *''Une mère trahie (Traquenard)'' : Peter Walker *''Convict Cowboy'' (1995) : Clay Treyton *''Nord et Sud III (Heaven & Hell: North & South, Book III) (mini-series)'' (1994) : Charles Main *''Homefront'' (1991-1993) : Jeff Metcalf *''L'enfer du devoir (Tour of Duty)'' (1990) : William Griner *''Freddy, le cauchemar de vos nuits (Freddy's Nightmares)'' (1989) : Chuck *''China Beach'' (1989) : Grunt *''Home Fires Burning'' (1989) : Billy Benefield *''Unconquered'' (1989) : le premier garçon *''Quiet Victory: The Charlie Wedemeyer Story'' (1988) : Skinner Liens externes Wikipedia en:Kyle Chandler Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs Grey's Anatomy